J.C.Staff
J.C.Staff Co., Ltd. (株式会社ジェー・シー・スタッフ Kabushiki gaisha Jē Shī Sutaffu, J and C stand for "Japan Creative"), is a Japanese animation studio founded in January 1986 by Tomoyuki Miyata, who previously worked at Tatsunoko Production. The studio's first release was Yōtōden in 1987. They have produced several well-known anime series, such as Slayers, Revolutionary Girl Utena, Excel Saga, Alien Nine, Azumanga Daioh, Ikki Tōsen: Battle Vixens, Shingetsutan Tsukihime, Honey and Clover, Shakugan no Shana, The Familiar of Zero, Toradora!, A Certain Magical Index, A Certain Scientific Railgun, Date A Live, Maid Sama!, The Pet Girl of Sakurasou, and Food Wars!: Shokugeki no Soma. Since 2005, the majority of their works have been directed by Takashi Watanabe, Ken'ichi Kasai and Yoshiaki Iwasaki. TV Series 1980 - 1989 The Littl' Bits Dash Kappei Doteraman Legend of the Galactic Heroes 1990 - 1999 Robin Hood no Daibōken Tonde Burin Slayers Saint Tail After War Gundam X Yume no Crayon Oukoku Trigun Akihabara Dennou Gumi Generator Gawl Mamotte Shugogetten Tenshi ni Narumon Excel Saga 2000 - 2009 UFO Baby Banner of the Stars Descendants of Darkness Cosmic Baton Girl Comet-San Rune Soldier Sister Princess PaRappa The Rapper Anime (2001 - 2002) Magical Meow Meow Taruto Final Fantasy: Unlimited A Little Snow Fairy Sugar Kokoro Library Full Moon wo Sagashite Azumanga Daioh Puchi Puri Yucie Nanaka 6/17 Scrapped Princess Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito Girls Bravo Kannazuki no Miko Mahoraba Heartful Days FushigiBoshi No FutagoHime Elemental Gelade Happy Seven Kagihime Monogatari Magikano FushigiBoshi No FutagoHime Gyu! Binbō Shimai Monogatari Potemayo Nanatsuiro Drops Kanokon Zettai Karen Children Telepathy Shoujo Ran Toradora! The Girl Who Leapt Through Space Tayutama Twin Angel Twinkle Paradise 2010 - ???? Astarotte no Omocha! Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi Waiting in the Summer Hiiro no Kakera Maji De Otaku Na English Kotoura-san Kyousougiga Kill La Kill Inari Konkon Koi Iroha Momo Kyun Sword Majimoji Rurumo Isuca Etotama Kuromukuro Pan De Peace Fushigi Happy Gabriel DropOut Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS PaRappa The Rapper Let Extreme (2017 - 2018) The Powerpuff Girls Sunshine Ready! Hugtto! Precure Alice Or Alice Kiratto Pri Chan Movies Azumanga Daioh The Very Short Movie Slayers Premium Netrun-Mon Rune Soldier The Movie (2005) Cinnamon The Movie FushigiBoshi No FutagoHime The Movie (2008) Trigun Badlands Rumble PaRappa The Rapper: The Movie J.C.Staff Super Stars Untitled Invader Zim And Nanaka 6/17 TV Movie OVA Series Super Mario Fire Brigade Otaku no Video Debutante Detective Corps Detatoko Princess Puni Puni Poemi Alien 9 Magical Play 3D Guardian Hearts (2003) Iriya no Sora, UFO no Natsu Dai Mahou Touge FushigiBoshi No FutagoHime Gyu! Tour Around the Mysterious Star Rocko's Modern Life Anime ONA Series Azumanga Web Daioh Magical Play Video Games A Little Snow Fairy Sugar: Fairy Symphony (2006) StyleBook FushigiBoshi No FutagoHime Gyu! (2006) Category:J.C.Staff Category:Kuromukuro Category:Akihabara Dennou Gumi Category:Banner Of The Stars Category:Kyousougiga Category: Binbō Shimai Monogatari Category:Happy Seven Category:Magical Play Category:Tonde Burin Category:Slayers Category:Nanatsuiro Drops Category:Hugtto! Precure Category:A Little Snow Fairy Sugar Category:FushigiBoshi No FutagoHime Category:Cosmic Baton Girl Comet-San Category:Kill La Kill Category:Girls Bravo Category:Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi Category:PaRappa The Rapper Anime (2001 - 2002) Category:Yume no Crayon Oukoku Category:Guardian Hearts Category:Azumanga Daioh Category:Full Moon wo Sagashite Category:Gabriel DropOut Category:Super Mario Fire Brigade Category:Zettai Karen Children Category:Saint Tail Category:Puchi Puri Yucie Category:Magical Meow Meow Taruto Category:Final Fantasy: Unlimited Category:J.C.Staff Super Stars Category:PaRappa The Rapper Let Extreme (2017 - 2018) Category:The Powerpuff Girls Sunshine Ready! Category:Kokoro Library Category:PaRappa The Rapper The Movie Forever In Beauty Rainbows Category:Studio Anime Category:Rune Soldier Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Category:Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito Category:Kannazuki no Miko Category:Rune Soldier The Movie Category:FushigiBoshi No FutagoHime The Movie Category:Alien 9 Category:FushigiBoshi No FutagoHime Gyu! Category:UFO Baby Category:Rocko's Modern Life Anime Category:Excel Saga Category:Puni Puni Poemi Category:Sister Princess Category:Etotama Category:Hiiro no Kakera Category:Untitled Invader Zim And Nanaka 6/17 TV Movie Category:Nanaka 6/17 Category:Kotoura-san Category:Toradora! Category:Isuca Category:Mahoraba Heartful Days Category:Elemental Gelade Category:Kanokon Category:The Littl' Bits Category:Descendants of Darkness Category:Slayers Premium Category:Netrun-Mon Category:Detatoko Princess Category:Debutante Detective Corps Category:Twin Angel Category:Twin Angel Twinkle Paradise Category:Twin Angel Break Category:FushigiBoshi No FutagoHime Gyu! Tour Around the Mysterious Star Category:Mamotte Shugogetten Category:Potemayo Category:Cinnamon The Movie Category:Astarotte no Omocha! Category:Scrapped Princess Category:Alice Or Alice Category:Kiratto Pri Chan